<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Lover lover, what have you done by yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606509">[Podfic] Lover lover, what have you done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic'>yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>death is only the end if you assume the story is about you [podfics] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE ANGST, BUT What If they all stayed together as a team and never became Teen Titans, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Character is presumed dead, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Hurt No Comfort, Kon is oblivious and in denial, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, The Young Justice team is basically the one from the 90s comics, Unrequited Love, a thrilling saga where I name fics after misremembered lyrics|lines continues, but - Freeform, do you love the self-sacrifice trope as much as I do?, podfic cover art welcome, which is actually unrequited because Kon had NO IDEA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Justice crash-lands on an unknown planet and disrupts a very important local ritual.<br/>The whole planet's life depends on it and now Superboy is about to be sacrificed.<br/>There is no way to stop it, except - Tim has a plan.<br/>Maybe it's not a good one, but there are no other options.<br/>-<br/>podfic of Lover lover, what have you done by unluckyloki, read by yellowrooster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>death is only the end if you assume the story is about you [podfics] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Lover lover, what have you done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/gifts">unluckyloki</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784026">Lover lover, what have you done</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/pseuds/unluckyloki">unluckyloki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Looking for a podfic beta, if anyone's interested. This is my fifth podfic, ig.<br/>(Also... anyone have mic recommendations? I don't hate the one built into my computer, except sometimes my computer makes a lot of noise, so it'd maybe be easier on me while editing if I could talk into a mic with my computer in the next room.) LMK if there's anything weird in the recording/anything I missed while editing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784026">Lover lover, what have you done</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyloki/pseuds/unluckyloki">unluckyloki</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster">yellowrooster</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 26:03</p><p><strong>Google Drive:</strong> <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/14AVSDzzzxQL8b_4kFVHPpMqm6XoDxol3/view?usp=sharing">mp3</a><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><p>- Short comments<br/>- Long comments<br/>- Questions<br/>- Constructive criticism<br/>- “&lt;3” as extra kudos<br/>-Reader-reader interaction<br/>This author replies to comments. (Though not always right away!)</p><p>Also, if anyone would like a podfic, I'm game! Just ask or tag your fics as 'podfics welcome' or 'blanket permission'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>